Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ESD protection configuration (ESD=electrostatic discharge) for signal inputs and outputs (I/O) in semiconductor devices with substrate isolation. In the configuration, a semiconductor substrate is connected to a substrate bus for applying a substrate potential VSSB to the semiconductor substrate, and a semiconductor diffusion zone in the semiconductor substrate is connected to a power bus for applying a power potential VSSP to the semiconductor diffusion zone. A parasitic diode is located between the substrate bus and the power bus. A supply potential VDDP can be fed via a supply bus to the semiconductor devices that are provided with I/O pads (or input/output contact pads). A forward-biased breakdown diode is located between the substrate bus and the supply bus. The diffusion zone can be utilized as a source of drivers, for example.
As is known, ESD protection configurations are required in order to protect integrated circuits against overvoltages. Such overvoltages can occur, for example, as a result of friction when the integrated circuit is displaced, or as a result of the integrated circuit being touched by an operator (xe2x80x9chuman body modelxe2x80x9d). ESD-resistant semiconductor devices should be able to withstand voltages up to orders of magnitude of a few kilovolts and currents up to the order of magnitude of a few amps. In order to attain this ESD strength, the corresponding buses must be kept at a low impedance in order to avoid high voltage drops on the bus lines, in particular, the substrate bus with the substrate potential VSSB and the power bus with the potential VSSP. For this purpose, it is necessary, depending on the bus width and the sheet resistance of the bus, to effect bonding at defined distances from external pins (or connections). These distances may be of the order of magnitude of 1 mm.
FIG. 3 shows a prior art configuration in which a substrate bus 2 for substrate potential VSSB and a power bus 1 for the potential VSSP are provided. The substrate potential VSSB is relatively xe2x80x9cquietxe2x80x9d, while the potential VSSP, as a result of the switching operations of drivers, in comparison with the substrate potential VSSB, may be subject to fluctuations of hundreds of mV and can be regarded as relatively xe2x80x9cunquietxe2x80x9d. The substrate bus 2 is connected via a breakdown diode 4, for example a zener diode, to an I/O pad 3 in order to be able to dissipate ESD discharges onto the substrate bus 2.
In order to ensure the ESD strength, the two buses 1, 2 are bonded to an external pin 7 at regular distances via pads 5, 6. In order to simplify the illustration, FIG. 3 in each case shows only one pad 5 and 6 and one pin 7. In this case, one pad 5 and one pad 6 are in each case to be connected to a pin 7 via a double bond. In this way, the respective buses 1, 2 or the protective sections provided on the buses 1, 2 can be kept at a low impedance if the pads 5, 6 are bonded to a respective pin 7 at a distance of 1 mm, for example.
One disadvantage of this existing ESD protection configuration, however, is that a large number of corresponding pads have to be made available for bonding to the substrate bus 2, for example, which is performed at regular distances. The result is that more pins than are actually available are required for bonding to these pads.
An ESD protection configuration is thus produced in which the semiconductor devices, with respect to the lower supply potential VSS in the region of the I/O pads 3 at which the above mentioned overvoltages preferably occur, are connected, under so-called substrate isolation, both to the substrate bus 2, and by means of, for example, the source of a driver transistor, to the power bus 1. As a result, it is possible, moreover, to utilize a parasitic diode present between the semiconductor substrate and a diffusion zone, so that only one of the two buses 1, 2 need be made wider.
As an alternative, it would also be conceivable for the buses 1, 2 for the potential VSSP and the substrate potential VSSB, respectively, to be coupled to one another by pairs of back-to-back diodes. However, in the event of a positive distortion of the potential VSSP, which may occur during the switching of the drivers, this procedure with back-to-back diodes leads to a disturbance on the substrate bus 2, and thus also to disturbances to sensitive circuit sections.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an ESD protection configuration which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art apparatus of this general type.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide an ESD protection configuration in which the number of pads of the substrate bus, and thus also the number of pins for bonding to the pads can be reduced.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an ESD protection configuration for semiconductor devices having I/O pads and substrate isolation. The ESD protection configuration includes: a semiconductor substrate; a substrate bus connected to the semiconductor substrate for applying a substrate potential to the semiconductor substrate; a semiconductor diffusion zone formed in the semiconductor substrate; a power bus connected to the semiconductor diffusion zone for applying a power potential to the semiconductor diffusion zone; and a parasitic diode located between the substrate bus and the power bus. The parasitic diode acts in the event of a positive voltage load on the I/O pads. The ESD protection configuration also includes: a supply bus for feeding a supply potential to the semiconductor devices; and a breakdown diode located between the substrate bus and the supply bus. The breakdown diode becomes forward-biased in the event of a negative voltage load on the I/O pads. An additional ESD diode is provided between the power bus and the supply bus. The additional ESD diode becomes forward-biased in the event of the negative voltage load. The additional ESD diode has a breakdown voltage that is higher than the breakdown voltage of the breakdown diode.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the semiconductor device includes a driver.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the driver has an NMOS transistor.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the NMOS transistor has a source; and the parasitic diode is located between the source of the NMOS transistor and the substrate bus.
In the case of an ESD protection configuration of the type mentioned in the introduction, the object of the invention is achieved by virtue of the fact that an additional, forward-biased ESD diode is provided between the power bus and the supply bus.
In the inventive ESD protection configuration, in addition to the existing protection configurations, at each supply pad of the supply bus, an ESD diode is also inserted between the power bus with the potential VSSP and the supply bus with the supply potential VDDP. This ESD diode closes the protection path for negative loads between the substrate potential VSSB and the potential VSSP during an ESD stress and limits the voltage difference occurring between the two corresponding buses (the substrate bus and the power bus) to the terminal voltage of the breakdown diode plus the forward voltage of the ESD diode. The ESD diode between the power bus and the supply bus is intended to be operated only in the forward direction. This requires the breakdown voltage of the ESD diode to be significantly above the breakdown voltage of the breakdown diode of the supply bus.
In the event of positive loads which are presented via the substrate bus, the parasitic diode between the substrate or diffusion zone or semiconductor well and the source of an NMOS driver transistor is forward-biased and thus limits the voltage difference between the two buses (the substrate bus and the power bus) to low values, provided that the parasitic diode is embodied in a suitable manner, i.e. has a sufficient width and an electrode spacing that is optimized for ESD. For this purpose, the pads for the supply bus and the power bus and also the I/O pads are fitted in a suitable spacing grid.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a ESD protection configuration for signal inputs and outputs in semiconductor devices with substrate isolation, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.